


She Is Love

by DemonicInformant



Series: We've Come So Long - Claire x Geoff [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, and he has chris pratt's faceclaim, and their adaptation of claire dearing, for CDearings, his name is geoffrey reid, seriously they're amazing, this is for a really awesome friend, this is my original character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4339316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicInformant/pseuds/DemonicInformant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just an awesome Claire writer and my Original Character- It's all based off a set of roleplays we have going. The OC's name is Geoffrey Reid, his FC is Chris Pratt, and her Claire is amazing so she deserved this. For CDearings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Is Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CDearings](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=CDearings).



From high school to college to living a park of dinosaurs, and she was never far away. She was always there to look to, to hear speaking, to imagine in any and all scenarios without the pleasure of truly experiencing any of them. She was always so distant, and yet all he had to do was reach forward and he would be holding the single most stunning human being in all his 26 years of life.

 

_**Dear Marie,** _

_**Tell me what it was I used to be?** _

 

There were times when he doubted things, himself, life in general; but everyone had days like those. Everyone experienced the sadness that plagued a new morning, the despair that demanded from a body that was not truly prepared to give all, the fear of glancing at someone so breathtaking that it hurt to be in the same room. Oh yes, he doubted himself more often than he’d like to admit, but he never fought that bubbling in his chest, the same brewing and stewing cauldron that drew the air from his lungs and emptied it into the air they both shared.

 

_**Dear Marie,** _

_**Tell me do you still believe in me?** _

 

But those days, those thoughts, were conquerable; passable; oh so challenging but filled with such worth. They were things he could bypass, ideas and demands he could defy, all because she was there; she believed in him. He didn’t need confirmation of such, nor did he require an occasional positive reaction to his daily actions. All that was demanded of her was her heart stay beating; that she never stop sharing the air. She believed in him, and that was all that mattered.

 

_**You've been on my mind** _

_**I grow fonder every day,** _

_**Lose myself in time** _

_**Just thinking of your face** _

 

Belief was something so abstract, so unbelievably fragile, yet so intensely strong. He believed in his work, in his methods. She believed in her work, her methods. He believed in his animals. She believed in her employees. He believed in her. She believed in herself. Belief is undefinable, while still so understandable. It was never religious, never instilled with faith, and yet it was magical, as though their lives had been touched with a hand from above. It was belief that held their relationship so steady, with neither party fully aware there was such a connection. They both believed in something, and he just so happened to believe in her.

 

_**I don't know why I'm scared, I've been here before** _

_**Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all** _

__

It was terrifying; so brutally honest and full of deceit. It was a mistake; something he wished to never have happened and something he refused to allow time to erase. It was enlightening; his answer was placed and his heart was broken. To put it simply, the error in that afternoon was apparent, yet so distant in thought. He knew why she was upset, why he was suspended from his daily duties, though ignorance still danced upon his mind like sugar plum fairies, singing and leaving him disoriented and blind to the true reason she held such fury against his name. It was familiar, like a distant memory that he couldn’t quite place. All that came through his packed mind that afternoon was the warm scent of vanilla and mint. ~~_Prom night._~~

****

**_Well, you done done me and you bet I felt it_ **

**_I tried to be chill, but you're so hot that I melted_ **

**_I fell right through the cracks_ **

**_Now I'm trying to get back_ **

 

There was no interaction from then; they didn’t speak, didn’t text, didn’t communicate in the slightest. It  was silence that ate at his thoughts until he was unable to enjoy a night alone, something he once reveled in. It was too quiet without her, without that constant voice racing through his veins, giving him a reason to continue what he was proud to have solely begun. It was silent, and it was torture. Only in those few moments, in that span of time, did he imagine a time without his actions overriding his thoughts; where he simply left the conversation, ended it on the spot, saved himself both a suspension  and the time without that silky sweet serenade that she spoke to him day in and day out. And yet, that belief in her remained strong, held firm against the opposition, and before he could truly object, he was awaiting her return. No matter what it brought.

 

_**Time stands still** _

_**Beauty in all she is** _

_**I will be brave** _

_**I will not let anything take away** _

_**What's standing in front of me** _

_**Every breath** _

_**Every hour has come to this** _

 

He was never one to pray, to thank some divinity above him, but to awaken at such an early time; to open that door to reveal the very embodiment of beauty, he could not doubt there was a miracle at work that night. Despite their falling out, their argument that escalated to such a brutal mistake and dipped into fear as he left her line of sight, he felt courage race through his veins, pump him full of adrenaline, dare him to stand and allow her to navigate their paths; he believed in her, and he would continue to do so, so long as she was alive and well. So he let her in; he let the wounds be stitched shut, and with bated breath, awaited her decision. He believed in her wholly, even when there was little left to give.

 

_**But watching you stand alone,** _

_**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow.** _

 

Even in the face of destruction and fear, she stood as tall as she did that night so many years back. Even when there was nothing left to hold onto, she grasped and held strong, determined to stay entirely her own. Even when he wasn’t there to catch her, she never fell. And when he was the one to fall, she was the one to grab his hand, to pull him above water, to ensure he never sunk. Even in the face of destruction and fear, she kept him afloat, no matter who was at fault for the boat crumbling beneath them. She stood alone; she was his crutch.

 

**_And if you're further up the road can you show me what I still can't see_ **

 

Surprises were a godsend; even more-so when they came from the angel before him. Surprises were never something he could deny enjoying. And yet, he always despised that they were just that: surprises. But never when they came from her. She left him speechless more often than he’d like to admit, and though it was not an easy feat for even her, he still fawned over her ability to render him utterly breathless. Surprises were a dime a dozen, and while he adored them through and through, he never thought the one he would cherish the most would be the taste of coffee laced with sugar, lingered with the dying flavor of beer on an early morning in. Surprises were, more often than not, something he reveled in receiving, and that morning was the very one he would remember until death.

 

**_I don't know why I'm scared 'cause I've been here before_ **

**_Every feeling, every word, I've imagined it all_ **

 

It was familiar, like a distant memory set in a time once abandoned. The sweet smell of Dior; the taste of mint lingering atop coffee, only to be topped with beer; the quiet lighting of a lazy street corner in the dead of night, only illuminated by a single, dim streetlamp; the gentle hum that could easily be mistaken for an air conditioner, when it was truly voices so far beyond the threshold of mattering that it was nearly insignificant; the smooth expanse of skin carefully laced with a lotion that was so easily thought of as vanilla, held beneath hands that were rough as gravel, while still as gentle as can be. It was all familiar, all a memory long past, and yet there was something so different. There was no gentle pressure against his lips so many years back, no welcoming brush of a hand against his neck. It was so very familiar, and yet so incredibly different that it stole his breath. He had been in this position before; he could remember the soft song playing distantly in the back of his mind, so quiet and faint as the room fell around them. Oh, how he wished he could go back, erase everything from that point on and replace it with this exact moment. How he wished he’d kissed her so many years back.

 

**_However far away I will always love you_ **

**_However long I stay I will always love you_ **

**_Whatever words I say I will always love you_ **

 

It had been years of fighting and clawing at the truth, demanding it melt from its icy tomb and reveal itself to the goddess looking at him now. There were times he didn’t believe it would ever amount to now, that he would lose the one person that was with him through thick and thin. Yet when everything was bleak and dead, when nothing else truly mattered but breathing, that distant memory - that quiet song - played in his mind, pushing him through the days that had no end. Through the years he spent in her shadow, only just out of her reach, while still desperately trying to grab her hand and pull her from her pedestal, that song kept the days rolling one by one, leading and piling to this exact moment. Though he was no mind-reader, and he had no crystal ball, he knew, with no doubts, that she was what he’d been waiting for, and nothing would take her away from him so long as his heart was pumping.

 

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am home again** _

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am whole again** _

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am young again** _

_**Whenever I'm alone with you** _

_**You make me feel like I am fun again** _

 

She was his home, his starry night, his dream, his memories. She was his everything, and even if she never considered him her lifeline, he could imagine no life without her. She was his world, and when she came crumbling down, he would catch her. Until then, he vowed to stand beside her, to keep her afloat when she had no idea she was sinking. She was his heart, and he was determined to become hers.

 

_**I'll always love you** _

_**I'll always love you** _

_**Cause I love you** _

_** Love, love, love… ** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever F/M story, and it's all thanks to CDearings. You rock, honey! Keep kicking ass as Claire!  
> Comments and junk are super appreciated! Lemme know what you guys think!
> 
>  
> 
> The songs used are:  
> Dear Marie - John Mayer  
> One & Only - Adele  
> I'm Yours - Jason Mraz  
> A Thousand Years - Christina Perri  
> Lovesong - Adele


End file.
